


Getting To Know You

by b3cc8



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3cc8/pseuds/b3cc8
Summary: Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer and Daenerys Targaryen, the new queen of the Seven Kingdoms are thrust together in a strange situation. How will they see each other and will the queen forgive the man who killed her father??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I'm back!! This one is different. It's totally non-canon but I loved the idea so i thought I'd run with it! Hope you enjoy!!

**Chapter One**

Her heart thumped. She felt like she was drowning in a vast ocean, but she wasn't. She was sitting on a throne. A throne that was her birth right. That she had taken four months ago. And he was in front of her. The man who had stolen that right from her. She'd heard stories about him, good and bad. But that didn't excuse what he had done. And he had to pay.

Ser Jaime Lannister looked at the petite, silver-haired, purple-eyed girl who was supposedly pronouncing judgement upon him. Next to her were two of the most famed knights in the Kingdoms. Besides him, of course. Ser Jorah Mormont, the traitor and betrayer. And Ser Barristan Selmy, who used to be one of Jaime's own Sworn Brothers. That was until he became the first to be removed from the Kingsguard before death, and Jaime had soon followed suit. Both knights looked angry and would probably kill the Kingslayer without a second glance. It would probably come to that. And beside Barristan, his own younger brother Tyrion. He had an incredible mix of emotions towards his brother, both good and bad, unsure which was at the forefront.   
Jaime wore chains. Around his ankles and his upper arms. He was flanked by two Unsullied. He had been captured heading North with Brienne. He was going to see Jon Snow, apparent King of the North and ask to ally with him. But here he was, a prisoner to yet another person. A Targaryen no less. He'd come full circle.   
Brienne was watching the proceedings from the side of the room. She had given him a small smile as he was pulled into the throne room but said nothing. Now he was at the mercy of a girl many years his junior and could do nothing about it. As the new queen rose from the throne, Jaime was pushed rather forcefully to his knees. He grit his teeth as his body made contact with the ground. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that hurt.   
The old queen, his sister, was in permanent exile with guards to watch her and maids to attend to her. Daenerys didn't kill her because her words were:  
"There are so few Lannisters left and it would be a sad end to such a great house." Jaime had been forced to watch his sister's trial two months ago. He'd been dragged into the throne room and held, bound, in the gallery whilst the proceedings occurred, whilst the new queen read her crimes. Whilst Cersei retaliated and therefore was struck by the guards and he could only watch on helpless as his guards had him in thier grip. When her sentence of exile was passed down, he was relieved but was returned to his cell quickly, allowed no contact with her before she was escorted from the city later that day. Daenerys had purposely made him wait agonisingly long for his own. But Cersei was dealt with and now it was his turn. He wasn't sure she would be so lenient with him. He did kill her father.   
"Ser Jaime Lannister," the girl said. Jaime turned his gaze to her. "You murdered my father. I understand you had your reasons but he was my father. I must avenge him. I would execute you," she said.   
"Get on with it then," Jaime muttered angrily. Then a quick glance at Brienne hushed him.   
"But both my Hand and the Lady Brienne have come to me and vouched for you. In my predicament I am willing to honour their requests. You will not be dying today, Ser." Jaime let out a sigh of relief. He looked first at Brienne who offered a smile of sympathy then to Tyrion who nodded slightly.   
"Thank you, Your Grace. But, what did you mean about your predicament?"  
"Well, in Westeros I understand the best way to gain security and respect is through marriage, especially to those of one of the great houses and House Lannister is one of the great houses, I can't deny that. I have offered to my Hand, but he has refused to marry again. The next best match would be... well, it would be you, Ser." Jaime's eyes widened, as did Brienne's.   
"I'm sorry Your Grace, but you can't be serious?"  
"Oh, trust me. I am." Jaime's eyes couldn't stay in the same place for a second. They flitted from his brother to his warrior friend to his apparent new betrothed. He was confused.   
"You will be marrying me. That is your punishment."   
"Yes, Your Grace."   
"Help him up. Remove his chains. Then everybody leave us. If Ser Jaime has any ideas about hurting me, Unsullied are posted outside every door." Men moved in to do as asked. Jaime was lifted to his feet and felt lightness as the metal that had bound him was removed. Everyone cleared the room until the Dragon Queen and the Kingslayer were left alone. She beckoned him over and they both sat on the steps of the throne.   
"I'm not looking for love, Ki- Jaime. This is purely for the good of the kingdoms."  
"I understand Your Grace."   
"My name is Daenerys." Jaime nodded. "We will not speak of my father or the events that lead to his death. You will not betray me. If you do, you will die. I own you."  
"Yes."   
"The wedding will be in a fortnight. Until then, I'll assign you a chamber. You have freedom of the Keep, as long as you're accompanied. You will not wield a sword but I will allow you to spar with the Lady Brienne for one hour every day. I have her loyalty. You understand this? I have complete power over you."   
"Yes Your Grace."  
"I already said, my name is Daenerys. If we are to marry, we should be on a first name basis. Your chamber will be organised for tomorrow. Tonight you must spend in a cell. Go, now." Jaime nodded and bowed and met four Unsullied who led him to the first level of the cells. He'd been on the third level since they captured him two and a half months ago. They locked him in for the night, Jaime still trying to make sense of everything that had happened.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Jaime's cell was unlocked and he stepped into freedom, and met Brienne at the other side of the door. Two Unsullied ghosted them as they walked along the corridor. He knew the queen would have a guard on him, she had told him that, but it still annoyed him none the less. He gave them a look before turning his gaze back to Brienne.  
"How am I meant to trust her and vice versa if she insists on me being guarded?"  
"Jaime, think about it. She's wary. She's marrying the man who killed her father-"  
"I had my reasons..."  
"All the same. She's heard the stories. Given time she will learn to trust you."  
"None of this makes sense, Brienne. How am I able to keep my head?"  
"Miracles happen."  
"Apparently."  
"How are you doing, Jaime? And don't even think about lying to me, I know you too well."  
"I'm fine wench. I'm just trying to make sense of it all. Where are my chambers?"  
"Next corridor."  
"Conveniently far away from hers." They reached Jaime's new chambers and stepped inside. Jaime opened the door once inside to see the two Unsullied had taken up positions in front of it. The chamber had a small window, too high to climb to, especially with a single hand and no other exit points. It was, essentially, a larger, more grandeur prison. He suspected he would remain a prisoner until they were married. And then, maybe even after, of a sort.  
"I will see you in the morning to spar. I will have your sword."  
"Yes, my lady." She glared at him and he chuckled. She hated being called a lady.  
"Everything will work out, Jaime. You'll see." Jaime huffed disbelievingly and Brienne disappeared through the door, shutting it behind her. Jaime sank onto the bed and curled up, trying to sleep.

Daenerys sat in her small council chamber with Barristan Selmy and Tyrion Lannister.  
"You've made the right decision, Your Grace, you'll see," Tyrion said, noting the anxiety written on her face. "My brother can be gentle and sensitive when he wants to be. And he will be with you, I'll see to that. And once you have his loyalty, it will not break. That goes against his code of honour."  
"Well, his code of honour meant nothing when he shoved his sword through my father's back."  
"Those were... different times, Your Grace," Selmy interjected. "I never praised nor agreed with Ser Jaime for what he did, but, forgive my opinion Your Grace, if Lannister hadn't done it, someone else would have. I'm sorry, but it is true. Jaime was a Kingsguard member, sworn by oath to protect the King at all costs. "We serve the King, we don't judge him," I told him once when he was merely a boy. Jaime Lannister has seen a lot from a young age. He has wounds that will never heal. He's broken, perhaps irreparable."  
"Trust him, don't trust him," Tyrion continued. "The fact is he will be your husband. He will sit beside you as you make your most important decisions, even offer advice in some of them. Don't freeze him out because of his past deeds. He's a different man. I hardly recognise him myself. And... one more thing I might add, his friendship with Brienne. Don't do anything to harm it. What he had with Cersei was toxic, she used him and he was blind for years. What he has with the Lady Brienne, I've never seen him like this with anyone. She's part of his new found identity. Keep it that way. Just like you have, Dany, had bad love experiences with Drogo and Hizdahr, so has Jaime. He won't like it any more than you." Tyrion paused for a minute. "He's just a man, not the monster everyone makes him out to be. He was the only member of my family to treat me as such, he betrayed me once when he was naive and stupid, but that was the only time he was ever cruel. Please Your Grace, make your peace with him. If I lose Jaime, I lose the only family I have left."  
"Thank you both for your council. How do I proceed in getting to know my betrothed?"  
"Invite him for dinner. Talk. Have guards in the background if you must."  
"I will."

That afternoon, a guard entered Jaime's room.  
"The Queen has invited you to dine with her later. Dress appropriately. Clothes and a bath will be provided for you." The girl wanted to have dinner with him? He would accept.  
"OK. Will my brother be there?"  
"No, Ser." The guard nodded and left Jaime alone.  
Later, servants appeared with water for a bath and a fresh set of clothes. Jaime took his time in the water. It felt like bliss as he hadn't had one in a long time. He dressed and followed his guards to the Queen's apartments.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to post a new update every Friday so I and you’s know when I’m updating. Hope you enjoy chapter 3. Please comment with constructive criticism etc.

Jaime was shown into her room. She stood there, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.   
"Ser Jaime, welcome. Please, take a seat."  
"Jaime is fine, Your Grace," he said as he sat.   
"And I've told you already, my name is Daenerys. Are you already disobeying orders?" Jaime looked her in the eye before pouring himself a cup of wine and downing it in one. The girl watched him warily. She had an Unsullied in each of the four corners of the room. Jaime refilled his glass before offering the pitcher to Daenerys. She nodded and he poured. Both filled thier plates and an awkward silence followed.   
"So," Daenerys broke the silence, something which the Lannister was grateful for. "When were you raised to the Kingsguard?"  
"I was fifteen. My father was furious that he'd lost his heir and would instead have to hand Casterly Rock over to Tyrion. Irony is, he now has it."  
"Fifteen? That's young to dedicate the rest of your life to one order."  
"What were you doing at age fifteen, Daenerys?"  
"Conquering cities," Daenerys said flatly, but there was a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Even Jaime let out a snort. This girl was something else, he thought. Never before had a woman have power so young, not even his twin.   
"And how has my brother been during all of this? I was wondering where he'd gotten to after I freed him from his cell."   
"Tyrion has been a very good addition to my council and to my life in general."  
"Good. At least he's found someone who appreciates him for who he is. Aside from me. I never approved of my father and sister's treatment of him." Jaime looked down.   
Daenerys studied the man sitting with her. There was definitely more to him than met the eye. She'd heard the stories but here he had shown a softer, gentler side. He truly cared for his brother. Maybe there was a faint glimmer of hope. Maybe Tyrion spoke some truth. She might get to know him well.   
"Your Grace, do you have a new Queensguard? Which knights are a part of it?"  
"I only have two at the moment - Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan. They're the only two I need. They're the greatest knights in the realm." Jaime sniffed. "You cannot surely include yourself in that?"  
"Some time ago, maybe. But since Aerys, the loss of my sword hand and my fall from grace, I can no longer be."  
"I am sorry."  
"My father never wanted me to be a knight. He never wanted me in the Kingsguard. Aerys appointed me to spite him. So he could use me as a hostage if it came to it. My father was always trying to find a way to get me dismissed so I could serve as his son and heir. I thought being a knight of the Kingsguard would be everything I dreamed it to be. But that wasn't to be. I've lived my whole life by someone else's rules and it seems I am destined to again."   
Daenerys and Jaime sat in silence for a while, neither not quite knowing what to say. There was a knock on the door.   
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Grace," a guard said. "Your Lord Hand needs to talk to you. He says it can't wait."  
"My Lord Hand knows I am quite busy with his brother. Excuse me Ser Jaime. This won't take long." Jaime nodded and Daenerys followed the guard. She found her Hand pacing the corridor outside.   
"Close the door," Tyrion said to the guard and he did.   
"What's so urgent that it interrupts my time with your brother? Something you pushed for, I might add."  
"There's no easy way to say this. Cersei has escaped from her exile. The guards have gone after her but haven't found her. I fear she is on her way here, to King's Landing."   
"What do we do?"   
"Be prepared for when she does arrive. I'll have Grey Worm up the patrols the Unsullied are doing. My estimation would be two to three weeks."  
"OK."  
"And one more thing, Your Grace."  
"Yes?"  
"Jaime must not know. Who knows what he'd do. He wouldn't go after her, he wouldn't side with her, but he would worry. About both Brienne and I in particular. And you, when you build up enough of a relationship. If you want to move your wedding forward so he's bound by your side, feel free to do so."  
"Yes, lets. We shall move it to five days from now. Will you let those involved know?"  
"Of course."   
"How did she manage to escape in the first place?"   
"No-one knows. She was outside taking some air and managed to give her guards the slip."  
"OK. Thank you for letting me know. I must return to dinner. Ser Jaime will be waiting."  
"So you do think better about him now. I can see it in your eyes?"  
"You were right. He's not the monster I thought he was at first."  
"Remember, he must not know." Daenerys nodded and disappeared back through the door. Jaime looked up at her as she walked in.   
"Is everything OK?"  
"Yes, he wanted to ask me about Unsullied patrol duty." Jaime looked sceptical but said nothing more. "We are moving the wedding forward." Jaime's attention was caught at that point.   
"To when?"  
"Five days from now."  
"Why?"  
"The security of my reign is of upmost importance. The sooner it is done, the better."   
"OK. It is getting late, Your Grace. I should go."   
"Thank you for dining with me."  
"You're welcome, Daenerys." She smiled slightly and he left the room, two of the Unsullied posted inside following in his footsteps.


	4. Chapter Four

Jaime saw Tyrion on his way back to his chambers.   
"How was dinner with the new queen?" Jaime shrugged. "That good?"   
"What did you talk to her about? And don't say Unsullied patrol duty, her face was far too grave for that." Tyrion paused and bowed his head before looking back up at his brother.   
"Get some sleep, Jaime. You're sparring with Brienne in the morning." Jaime gave his brother a look.  

“You’re keeping something from me.”   
  


”Go, Jaime, or I'll get these men behind you to restrain you and force you there." Jaime paused for a minute and set his jaw before shaking his head and walking on. Tyrion watched him go. He didn't like keeping things from Jaime but Jaime knowing about Cersei's escape would break him. Tyrion wasn't sure how Jaime would take it when and if she showed up at the city.

  
Once Jaime was in his chamber and the door was shut, he removed his golden hand and slammed his stump into a wall. He hated to be kept in the dark. And his wedding was being moved forwards. There must have been a reason. As if it wasn't bad enough already. Being married to a girl who didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't particularly want anything to do with her either.

Jaime met Brienne in the morning. She chucked him his sword. They met before Jaime advanced the attack. He backed Brienne into a corner with the ferocity he was attacking her with.    
"Why are you so angry?" Brienne asked him.   
"Doesn't matter," Jaime brushed her off, throwing his sword to the ground and pacing.   
"Don't lie to me. It's obvious something’s wrong.”

"Tyrion knows something he's not telling me."  
"He knows a lot of things he doesn't tell you. Why is this different?"  
"I don't know. It just is. And have you heard about the wedding?"  
"No?"  
"It's in four days' time."   
"What? Why have they moved it forwards?"  
"Exactly. This is what Tyrion isn't telling me."  
"I'm sorry, Jaime."  
"Yeah, well, it’s better not to build it up I guess. Get it over and done with.”  
"See, now you’re thinking more positive.” Jaime rolled his eyes. “Are you going to be OK by yourself?" Jaime nodded. "OK. Let's keep going for a bit."

Tyrion watched the sparring match from a top floor window. He understood Jaime's frustration. But he would have to deal with it. Daenerys found him looking.   
"We should start making plans for the wedding."  
"We should. Will the ceremony take place in the throne room?"  
"Yes. I don't mean this in any disrespect to Ser Jaime, but, for the cloaking, will he be able to do the clasp? I understand the cloaking is a part of Westerosi marriages."  
"It is and I'm sure he'll do fine."   
"Your Grace, on your first night together, do you intend to have guards in the room with you?"  
"No," Daenerys replied. "I'll have them standing outside the door."  
"Let the both of you have freedom for one night. Jaime's been a prisoner thrust into this new situation after just coming out of a toxic relationship and you need to get to know him with no-one else there. I know you've had bad experiences but maybe something good can come of this."  
"I will consider it."  
"That's all I ask."   
"You care for him, don't you?" Daenerys said softly, glancing back down at her future husband, now bartering a straw man as Brienne took a break.   
"As I've said, Jaime was the only family member to ever show me kindness or love and I had to repay the favour."

Jaime and Brienne's sparring match was over.   
"Sword please Jaime," Brienne said, holding her hand out.   
"Why? Just let me keep it."  
"No. You know the agreement. Come on, hand it over. I won't say it again." That was when his two guards stepped in behind him as a warning. He set his jaw but released the fingers tightening around the handle of the blade. Brienne took it and told him she'd come and see him later. Jaime walked off with his guards, muttering bitterly. Tyrion found Brienne in the armoury, stowing the weapons away.   
"What's up with Jaime today?" Brienne asked. "There seems to be something you're not saying. And the weddings being moved? Why?"  
"There is something Jaime doesn't know and I will explain to you on one condition."  
"What's that?" Brienne sighed.   
"That he will continue to have no idea. I'm doing this for his own good." Brienne raised an eyebrow. "Please, Brienne."  
"OK."   
"Cersei was in exile. She had guards. She just, unfortunately, escaped from them."  
"Escaped?"  
"We believe she's making her way to King's Landing. Who knows what she intends to do once here. And this is why the wedding is now sooner and why my brother must be kept in the dark. If he knew Cersei had escaped, I'm scared about what he would do."  
"But it's his sister. Surely he has a right to know?"  
"Like I said before, it's for his own good."  
"I understand. He won't know. Thank you, though, for telling me." Tyrion nodded.   
"He'll need your help, especially on the run up to the wedding."  
"Did you move that so he would be bound by Daenerys and couldn't betray her when Cersei came calling?"  
"Yes."  
"Good plan. Not sure he likes it."   
"Not sure she does either." Brienne let out a quiet breath of laughter.   
"He needs you Brienne, now."  
"I know." Brienne walked away, leaving Tyrion standing there.


	5. Chapter Five

It was the day of the wedding. Jaime paced his room, Tyrion watching from a seat at the table.   
"Will she become a Lannister?"  
"No. Part of the deal was that she would keep the Targaryen name and you would keep the Lannister."  
"OK."  
"Stop panicking Jaime."  
"I can't do this Tyrion. I'm getting married. Me. My whole life has revolved around vows to not marry. I've never even thought about it."  
"One, you broke your vows from day one. Two, you don't have a choice in this. It's happening. Accept it. Get washed and get dressed. You've got a couple of hours before the ceremony. I must go and see the queen. I'll be back. Just make a bit of effort." Jaime nodded and a couple of maids bustled into his room, organising a bath and straightening out his clothes and armour. They whispered excitedly about the royal wedding and how this was the first in a long time. Jaime rolled his eyes at them and waited until they'd left the room before sinking into the warm water and trying to blot out his impending ceremony.   
He didn't realise how long he sat in there as Tyrion was soon knocking on the door. Jaime called for a few minutes as he dressed then permitted his brother entry. He made sure he looked decent enough.   
"You ready?" Tyrion asked.   
"No."  
"It's time." Jaime breathed heavily and followed Tyrion out the room to meet six Unsullied who created a formation around the brothers.   
"Why?" Jaime asked.   
"Oh," Tyrion said acting as if this was the first time he'd seen them. "They're here to prevent you from escaping en route to the throne room or something. Remember, you're still technically a prisoner. Once you're married, that will end."  
"Will I be allowed my sword back?" Tyrion shrugged. The brothers stopped outside the doors.   
"This is it. I'll walk you down to where you're standing then I must see the queen. I, as her Hand, am walking her down the aisle in the absence of her father." Jaime shot him a glare. "Sorry, bit far." They arrived at the altar where the septon was waiting. He nodded at the two brothers.   
"I must go," Tyrion said, squeezing Jaime's hand. "I have faith in you." Tyrion walked back the way he had come and Jaime was alone in a room full of strangers. Well, Jorah and Barristan were there. And many people he'd grown up with in the Red Keep. But that was the minority. The place was adorned in dragon banners, the colours being red and black, something which Jaime thought he had put an end to. And then he caught sight of Brienne, standing at the edge. She gave him a nod of approval, mouthing something Jaime couldn't make out.   
Soon enough the doors opened and Daenerys appeared with Tyrion. They started thier walk down the aisle. Jaime swallowed the dry air. Reality was just starting to sink in. In a few minutes time, his life would change yet again.  
Daenerys wore a dress of black and red, the Targaryen colours. She looked beautiful, he thought.   
The Queen and her Hand soon reached him. Tyrion stepped down,  patting Jaime's arm as he did. The septon began his speech.   
"We are here to unite two souls as one. Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, the Unburnt, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons and Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock. You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," he said to Jaime. His only hand shaking, he picked up the cloak and draped it over Daenerys' shoulders. He struggled with the clasp but managed to get it after a couple of minutes fumbling and being frustrated.   
Daenerys' breath hitched in her throat whilst Jaime was doing the cloaking. She felt slightly sorry for him, but it went smoothly enough.   
"You may now kiss the bride and be as one," the septon continued. Jaime turned and looked Daenerys in the eye. She inclined her head slightly and he leaned forwards, pressing his lips to hers. Soon it was over and the two were officially married. They turned to the crowd and the applause started - Mormont and Selmy clapping somewhat grudgingly. Jaime had a wife. Something he never thought would happen in his life, what with being initiated to the Kingsguard at such a young age. It would take some getting used to.


	6. Chapter Six

At the feast later that night, Tyrion looked on as Jaime and Daenerys feigned happiness for the good of the people. Course after course of food was served, some of it being foreign dishes that had been brought from the new queen's time in Essos. And with the meal, came presents and praise for the new couple who had to take it all on the chin. Later, they took to the floor to lead the first dance. Both found the other had natural, graceful movement when dancing, but Jaime had to find a secure position to place the golden hand. He swore he saw his new bride smile at some point. Not a pretend smile, but a real one. Daenerys then danced with Tyrion, something quite awkward but needed to be done. Jaime sat by the side as this was happening and soon another man sat at the table with him. Jorah Mormont.  
"I do not agree with this, Lannister," the bear snapped.  
"Do I need your approval?" Jaime replied bitterly.  
"I'm warning you, if you harm her, you will answer to me. And you will not escape death a second time."  
"I wouldn't count on it. We all know you love her, but she's mine now. If you interfere there will be consequences. And I have no intention of harming her. Killing one Targaryen doesnt mean I'm out to get rid of  the lot of them." Jorah sighed and left only for his seat to be taken by another person.  
"What was he after?" Brienne asked, watching the other man walk away.  
"Warning me that if I hurt her he'd kill me." Jaime snorted. "I can't be here much longer. My head is spinning."  
"It's your wedding. Leave when you want." Jaime waited a few minutes until Daenerys had finished dancing and joined him again.  
"How long does this last?" She asked.  
"We can leave whenever, Your Grace. Would you like to?"  
"Yes." Jaime nodded and stood.  
"Friends, this brings an end to our celebrations."  
"Bedding!" A random soldier shouts. Jaime froze. He'd forgotten about that. Daenerys looked confused. She didn't know what it was. His eyes found Brienne who shook her head and then to Tyrion who mouthed the word 'no'.  
"There will be no bedding." There are shouts of protest. "This is my wedding and my decision. Please carry on drinking and dancing if you would like to, but we will retire. Thank you for attending. Oh, and Tyrion?"  
"Yes dear brother?"  
"Please try and be able to actually walk out the room. I don't want to have to get someone to carry you." There are chuckles and Tyrion and Jaime share a smile, one only a Lannister could wear. "Goodnight everyone." He offered Daenerys his good arm which she accepted and cheers follow them as they leave the hall. Two Unsullied followed at a distance. Jaime noticed them but decided not to say anything, not wanting to cause rifts on thier first night as husband and wife.

Once they were safely in thier new shared chambers and the door was barred, the guards remaining outside does the facade drop. Jaime breathed deep. Daenerys started undressing when Jaime stopped her.  
"No," he whispered.  
"Is it not essential to consummate this?"  
"Usually, but we don't have to. If you're not comfortable. No-one's going to know." Daenerys nodded.  
"Thank you." Jaime nodded. Both got ready for bed and Daenerys took one side whilst Jaime took the other.  
"Why was everyone annoyed when you refused the bedding? What is it? I can imagine but..."  
"It's Westerosi tradition that the ladies of the court would strip the man of his clothes and carry him to the bedchamber on the first night and vice versa with the men and the bride."  
"I'm glad you said no."  
"I'm glad I said no, too." Daenerys let out a soft laugh.  
"I think this could work," Daenerys mumbled thoughtfully. Jaime thought she might not have meant to say it out loud. But she did. The room was soon emerged in darkness and both sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was away on Friday so I’ll update today and next chapter again on Friday. Enjoy!!

Daenerys was the first to wake the next morning. She looked over at the man still not awake. She raked her eyes over him, taking all of his features in. His body's lean muscle, a few faint scars here and there. The short golden hair. Then her eyes fell on Jaime's biggest physical flaw. The stump where his sword hand was cut off. The fake, golden hand he had set beside the bed. She wasn't sure whether to talk to him about it. Given time, maybe, when they knew each other better.   
She thought about the new husband she had acquired. He wasn't straight forward. She'd seen him angry and bitter when he was sparring with Brienne but he'd also been gentle and seemed to care. He hadn't consented to the bedding and had danced with her. He clearly cared for Tyrion and Brienne. But she knew he could get angry at any moment. She felt slightly scared of him, but given time, hopefully something would develop. She told him she wasn't looking for love but if that was what it turned into, she didn't think she would mind.   
Jaime awoke to find his new wife staring out the window, a glass in her hand, looking thoughtful.   
"Your Grace, is everything alright?" She turned to look at him.   
"Yes, Ser, everything is fine."  
"It's Jaime."  
"It's Dany."   
"OK." Jaime gave a small smile and stumbled out of bed, still sleepy. He collected up the golden hand and made to go and get dressed. Once he was done, he sat himself at the table and took some water mumbling something about how it was too early for wine.   
"What are you doing today?" Jaime asked Daenerys.  
"I have a small council meeting later. You?"  
"I will spar with Brienne soon." Daenerys nodded and an awkward silence occurred, neither not knowing quite what to say. But then Jaime knew what to ask and he wasn't sure what her answer would be.   
"Daenerys, would I be able to get my sword back?" Daenerys paused, looking at him then out the window. Jaime let his head drop in defeat. He started walking out the room.   
"Wait, Ser Jaime," Daenerys called. Jaime turned back round. "You can have it, but it does not come into this room. If it does, it will simply be taken from you again and your sparring sessions will end."   
"Yes. Thank you," Jaime replied, relieved. The queen nodded and her husband made his way to the arena where Brienne was waiting. She handed him his sword.   
"You seem better."  
"I am. There's been progress."  
"What sort of progress?"  
"I'm allowed my sword. Just not in our chambers."  
"That's good. So, what do you think of your new wife?"  
"I'm not quite sure. She seems slightly afraid of me. Only natural, you would say. And yes, I have been kind to her. But there's still a long way to go. I wish I'd gotten to know her more before we married. I wonder why it was brought forwards." He was murmuring to himself by the end of that. But then Brienne caught his eye. She looked shifty.   
"What?" His face suddenly turned grave. "What do you know?"  
"I'm not the person to ask."  
"I knew there was some big secret. So tell me then, who should I ask?"  
"Your brother seems best."  
"And where is he?"  
"At a small council meeting." Jaime threw his sword to the floor. "Jaime, stop. Ple..."  
"Save it." Jaime walked briskly away. Brienne looked to the ground, shifting her feet. She would get and take the blame for this. She shouldn't have let anything slip.

Jaime found his way to the small council chamber and pushed past the guards at the doors. Daenerys was there, and Tyrion, Varys, Barristan, Jorah, the queen's translator Missandei and the commander of the Unsullied, Grey Worm.   
"Lannister," Jorah said, swiftly standing up and making his way toward Jaime, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Get out. You are not invited to this meeting." Jaime ignored him.   
"Tyrion, we need to talk. Now." His brother sighed and stood up.   
"It's OK Ser Jorah. I'll deal with this. Sit down." Jorah's eyes looked murderous but he did as he was asked. Tyrion pointed to the door and Jaime led the two of them out. Once the door was shut did the younger turn to the older brother.   
"What's so urgent?"  
"I know it's done, but I still need to know, why was the wedding moved? Brienne was hiding something and I knew you would know better." Tyrion sighed and nodded.   
"Come in. We're talking about this." Jaime frowned. "Come on." Tyrion pushed the door open again. "Jaime is coming in for this discussion. It's about time he knew." Jorah's face turned to stone. He gripped his sword so tightly his hand turned white. A chair was drawn up in between Tyrion and Varys and Jaime took it.   
"So, what is this news you've kept from me?"  
"Jaime, there's no easy way to say this," his brother started.   
"Well?"  
"Cersei escaped from her exile. She's on her way here."


	8. Chapter Eight

Jaime didn't know what to think or where to look.

"You're not serious."

"Unfortunately, Ser Jaime," Varys answered him. "We very much are." Jaime bit back the tears that were threatening to leak. He got up suddenly and left the room.

"Leave him," Tyrion said to the others. "He needs time alone."

 

Later that night, Daenerys returned to her chambers to go to bed. She saw a sword leaning against the wall outside. She walked in to find her husband sitting on the edge of the bed, head in hands. She, very steadily, walked over and perched beside him. Tentatively she reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away and she removed it hastily, slightly scared.

"Sorry," Jaime said. "Sorry."

"It's OK, Jaime." She tried again and he allowed her hand there. Jaime couldn't hold it back any longer. Tears flowed down his face. He hated showing weakness but it was too much.

"She promised me," he sobbed.

"Promised you what?" Daenerys asked.

"She promised she would stay there. That she wouldn't try and come back. She knew that meant death. We made a deal. That she would accept her punishment and serve it and I would do the same. And now she'll want revenge on you and Tyrion and Brienne and I can't do anything about it. If anyone was hurt, I could never forgive myself."

"I have increased patrols. We'll know she's here long before she enters the city."

"Your Grace, please don't hate me for saying this, but please, please don't kill her."

"She made a deal. What kind of queen would I be if I spared a traitor for a second time?"

"What about me?"

"You're different. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way." Jaime sighed and bowed his head. "Jaime, look at me." He did. Daenerys met his eyes. A moment's silence passed between thetwo before Daenerys leaned in and pressed her lips to Jaime's. He didn't back away, he allowed it. Her hands moved to his doublet and shirt, removing them before removing her own clothes. They fell back on the bed.

 

The next morning, Brienne and Tyrion bumped into each other, the Lannister looking for Daenerys and Brienne looking for Jaime.

"Where are they?" Brienne asked.

"Give me five minutes," Tyrion replied. "I'll go find out." Tyrion made his way to the queen's chambers. He knocked on the door and, hearing nothing, entered the room. He found two bodies tangled together. One of them moved and looked him in the eye. Jaime. When Jaime saw who it was, he groaned loudly and slammed his head back on the pillow. Tyrion retreated from the room, a small smile appearing on his face. 

Five minutes later and Jaime walked out the room, fixing the collar of his doublet, his heart hammering with anticipation of what his brother might say to him. He found Tyrion in the next corridor.

"Do not say a thing," he warned his little brother. Tyrion snorted.

"Getting to know each other better, then?"

"Shut up. She started it." Tyrion raised an eyebrow. Jaime sighed. "She saw me crying. Maybe she just wanted to comfort me, I don't know. But it's happened. It's done."

"And? Did you talk? About Cersei?"

"She's going to kill her," Jaime sighed. "She's going to kill her Tyrion. And there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"No, there isn't. Cersei made a deal. She knew if she was found in the city again she would lose her head. It's going to happen Jaime. You're bound to Daenerys now. If you betray her, you'll lose your head and I'm the only Lannister left. Please, Jaime, don't do anything reckless or stupid. Cersei's estimated to be here in two or three days. I will have you put under guard if that's what it takes. I'm serious. So get your act together and forget about Cersei. I have. Go and expend your anger. Find Brienne and have a sparring session. Go." Jaime nodded and walked away.


	9. Chapter Nine

"My Lord," said a guard, running towards Tyrion later that morning.

"What is it?"

"There's been a sighting, My Lord."

"Of Cersei?"

"Yes. She's less than two days from King's Landing. We must be prepared."

"Yes, we must. Send patrols out every hour. Capture her, if you can. If you do, deposit her in a cell. We'll deal with her soon."

"Yes, Lord Hand." The guard ran off. Tyrion had to find someone else. And it was not the queen. Or her husband.

He found Brienne in the armoury again.

"Is everything OK, Tyrion?"

"There's been sightings of Cersei. I've sent men out to capture her if they can. If they can't, they track her until she arrives."

"OK. Why are you telling me this?"

"This morning, when you couldn't find Jaime, I did. It turns out he'd spent the night with Daenerys. Intimately." Brienne looked shocked.

"I thought they hated each other."

"Apparently not. Anyway, now that Cersei's close by and Jaime's bound to Daenerys, he's confused. His long relationship with Cersei is making him plead for her life but he knows there was a deal. He's going to need you, Brienne. If and when Cersei gets here, if he tries to do anything to protect her or anything stupid, come to me. I love Jaime and I want him safe and alive. I don't want the queen to turn on him just as thier relationship is beginning. I'm willing if it gets serious to have guards on him or lock him in a cell for his own safety. So, please Brienne, look out for him would you. I don't want to resort to those measures but I most certainly will if it comes to it."

"I understand."

"I love my brother. I love my queen. And I want to keep both on good terms."Brienne nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it. And I will come to you if I'm worried about what Jaime will do." Tyrion walked away. Brienne found Jaime about an hour later.

"Come walk with me," she said to him.

"Why?" He replied suspiciously.

"Seven hells, just do it." Jaime shrugged and fell in place beside her. "You doing OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cersei's nearly here. Didn't Tyrion tell you?"

"No. He didn't."

"Jaime, please, don't do anything you're going to regret. I'm begging you. Please."

"I'm fine. Can we spar now?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go to the training ground."

 

Daenerys had called her small council for an emergency meeting about Cersei's impending arrival.

"Last we know she was seen not two days from here my queen and that was half a day ago," said Grey Worm. "There's a patrol out every half hour and scouts. There's been nothing else yet."

"What do we do once we have her?" Daenerys inquired.

"We place her in a secure cell with guards," Tyrion started.

"Do we execute her? We'd made an agreement but..."

"But what?"

"She's one of three Lannisters remaining. We could just send her back to exile more heavily guarded."

"The people will see you as weak if you break your agreement. You are still new to ruling Westeros. You must behead her. She's my sister. But I've never gotten on with her. I would have tried and killed her and her me if it wasn't for Jaime. I would be very happy to see the back of her."

"I agree. Cersei dies," Barristan said and soon enough every member of her small council gave her thier agreement.

"OK. This will happen. We have one more matter of business. My husband. As it will be well known by now, we have developed a relationship and he's beginning to grow on me. He's been kind. And I want him by my side. Even when I execute Cersei." Tyrion looked up at her at this.

"Your Grace, forgive me, but I don't think that is a good..."

"I don't care. Jaime is technically King and he must attend all official royal business. In the meantime, if he tries to contact his twin?"

"I've already threatened him with guards and a cell if he tries anything," Tyrion answered. "He won't."


	10. Chapter Ten

There was a sharp knock on the door. Daenerys and Jaime both woke with a start. Jaime pulled his clothes on and answered it. There was a guard there.

"I must speak with Her Grace as a matter of urgency."

"Whatever needs to be said to the Queen can be conveyed through me."

"Very well Your Grace." Jaime was a little confused at being referred to as 'Your Grace', but he soon realised that being married to the queen made him king. That would take some getting used to. "We have Cersei Lannister in a cell."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Very well. Be on your way." The guard left. Jaime's breathing became quicker and shallower. Cersei was here. Which meant she would die soon. Daenerys looked to her husband.

"Who was that?" She saw Jaime’s face and realised it must be serious. 

"A messenger. They have Cersei in a cell."

"Oh," Daenerys said. "I must gather the council. Come. This is royal business. You will attend."

"As you wish," Jaime replied and followed her out, collecting up his sword just outside the door. The other members of the small council were gathered there in a matter of minutes.

"We have Cersei Lannister in a cell. The decision has been made to execute her. This will be carried out in three days in front of the ashes of the Great Sept of Baelor. Seems fitting. Any other business?"

"Your Grace," Jaime said.

"Yes?"

"Pardon me for saying this, Your Grace, but would I be permitted to visit Cersei?"

"I told you Your Grace," Ser Jorah spat. "He acts to conspire against you." Tyrion bowed his head. This was exactly the kind of thing he warned him against.

"Quiet, Ser Jorah. Why would you want to visit her?"

"I can assure you I'm not plotting against you."

"Again, why?" Jaime glanced at his brother before answering.

"For closure. If she's going to die, I need to say goodbye. You can have guards there, you can be there yourself, I don't care. But I need this. It's all I ask." Daenerys turned to her Hand and whispered to him. They turned back.

"Tomorrow, six of my Unsullied, Tyrion and Ser Jorah will go with you to Cersei's cell. You'll be in with her and four guards. The door will remain open. You will not be armed."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"If that is all?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then we will adjourn."

 

Later, both the queen and her husband were lying in bed. Daenerys had her head rested on Jaime's chest and Jaime was affectionately stroking her hair. They had grown closer and both felt that they quite enjoyed it.

"Your relationship with Cersei," Daenerys began. She felt Jaime tense. "How did it begin?"

"I don't exactly know. We were so young when we started. We'd always came with the belief that we belonged together, that we were the same person in two bodies. But now I know that was false thinking. I joined the Kingsguard for Cersei. I gave up my inheritance and titles for Cersei. All my life I've done everything for her. My decisions have been influenced by her. Cersei was my life. That's why it's so vital to have closure for me."

"OK."

"I hope you aren't angry with me at asking to see my sister? I know Mormont is."

"Ser Jorah has never agreed with my decision to marry you, let alone keep you alive. He would have rather seen your head on a pike."

"He's not the only one."

"But to answer your question, no, I'm not angry. It's understandable."

"How will you execute her?"

"She will be beheaded. It's a quick, merciful death."

"OK." Daenerys sat up, as did Jaime. She took his hand in hers and stroked it  gently.

"I know you'd rather not be there. It's your twin sister we are executing. But what would the people say if you weren't present. That the king doesn't want to be seen with his queen? You want people to stop talking, this is the perfect event."

"I know. Just don't expect me to be overjoyed."

"I won't."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Jaime, Tyrion, Jorah and the Unsullied guards made thier way down to the dungeons of the Red Keep. Once they got there, Cersei's cell was unlocked.

"In you go Lannister," Jorah snarled. "I'll be listening." Tyrion shook his head and patted Jaime's arm in reassurance. Jaime gave Tyrion a small, reassuring smile. Jaime walked into the cell, four guards flanking him. Cersei sat on the bed, wearing a rough spun shift. She looked terrible. Her face was pale and sickly, her hair hanging down like rats tails. 

"Jaime," she croaked, looking up at him.

"Cersei," he responded coldly.

"I heard you married the dragon queen. Is it true?"

"Yes. It was my punishment for my past crimes. I accepted it and carried it out. You should have done the same."

"I take it Tyrion is here too?"

"Yes." Jaime suddenly got on his knees. "Cersei, why did you have to come back? You know this means you're dead?"

"I was dead a long time ago. I didn't want to wait longer."

"I'm being forced to watch you die."

"So you're not allied with the dragon queen and our half man of a brother then?"

"I am." Cersei's eyes widened for a second before they became cold and hard again. She turned away from him.

"Then you're dead to me. Tyrion was a long time ago. And now, you've joined him. I want nothing to do with you. Fuck off to your new family."

"Cersei..." Jaime pleaded. He wanted to leave her on good terms.

"I don't want to hear it. Get out, traitor. Go!" Cersei flew to her feet and started attacking Jaime. Two guards pulled Jaime out whilst the other two restrained Cersei and Jorah, once the guards were out, locked the door. Jaime leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. She had scratched him but nothing more. Tyrion walked up to his brother.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, fine. I wasn't expecting her to welcome me with open arms but... I don't know."

"It's OK. Come on." Jaime and Tyrion led the group back to where Daenerys waited in the small council chamber.

"How was it?"

"Well, apart from getting attacked by her, I'm fine." Daenerys shot up and rolled up Jaime's sleeve to check his arm.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"Dany, I'm fine. Honestly, you don't need to worry. May I escort you on a walk?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Jaime offered his wife his arm which she accepted hastily and the two walked on.

Tyrion watched thier exchange with a degree of confusion and satisfaction. They seemed to be truly happy with each other, something each of them needed - peace and happiness and stability.

 

Two nights later, and Daenerys and Jaime were walking in the gardens.

"Not long now," Daenerys said.

"I know," her husband sighed.

"Will you be OK tomorrow?"

"If there is one thing I'm good at it's keeping up a pretence, particularly in public. Yes, I will be OK." Daenerys nodded. Jaime gave her a peck on the cheek and she giggled.

"I've never seen you laugh, let alone smile," Jaime remarked.

"Well, then it's about time," she replied.

"I'm happy I've got you," Jaime said thoughtfully.

"I never thought I'd be content with the man who murdered my father, whose sister stole my throne." Jaime bristled. "But it seems that I am."

"Come on, let's get back. People will be wondering where we've gotten to."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - mentions of suicidal actions

The next morning, Daenerys was already dressed by the time Jaime awoke. He was ready ten minutes later.

"Jaime," Daenerys said, stroking his arm. "It's time." Jaime nodded. It was coming at some point. Daenerys threaded her two hands through his good arm and helped him up. Jaime felt light headed. They met four Unsullied and Tyrion outside the door. The group walked silently to where the sept used to stand. There was a block and an executioner there already. Jaime felt sick. This was real. It was happening. Daenerys stood on the makeshift podium that had been built, Jaime duty bound to stand on one side of her, Tyrion on the other. He felt eyes on him. The people knew who was dying and they knew who he was. If he showed any weakness, he would be accused of going against his queen. They knew Tyrion hated her but it was now common knowledge that the relationship between the twins was very much true to the rumours. The Lannister brothers, watching thier sister die.

Cersei was brought up the steps, her hands tied behind her. She was pushed to her knees at the block. She kept her eyes on her twin at all times. Jaime glanced at her before looking to his wife as she started talking.

"I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm order the execution of Cersei of House Lannister on the grounds of falsely claiming the Iron Throne, incest, escaping punishment and the murder of Ellaria and Tyene Sand." Jaime cast his eyes to the ground. "Do you have any last words?" Daenerys asked Cersei. Cersei glared at her brothers in turn.

"Jaime Lannister has as much reason to place his head here as I do. I curse the remaining Lannisters. Jaime Lannister is a traitor who seeks to harm your queen. Kill me and be done with it. But remember I am not the only traitor in your midst. The other stands next to your queen." Cersei withdrew her eyes from Jaime and to the block. Jaime fell back, having nothing to clutch on to keep himself standing. Two of the Unsullied grabbed him and steadied him. He never thought she'd blame him at the last second. Tears sprung up and Daenerys saw him.

"Jaime," Daenerys whispered to him. "Hold on." She looked to the executioner and nodded. A second later and the sword fell. Jaime lost his breath. He felt the tears well up and tried to bite them back, knowing he couldn't show weakness in public. Daenerys spoke to her soldiers. "Take him to our chambers." They nodded and with a delirious Jaime in their grip, they walked away. Daenerys turned to her Hand.

"Will he be OK?" She asked, worried.

"Yes. He was never going to find this easy. I'll find Brienne and I'll tell her to see him." And he did just that. He found Jaime's friend.

"Has it happened?" She asked him. He nodded in return. "And Jaime? How is he? Where is he?"

"In his chambers. Go and get him. He'll want you." Brienne agreed and made her way there. But when she got there she found two panicked guards. She asked what's happened.

"We brought Lannister here. The queen commanded us to. He asked us to bring him some water and when we came back he was gone."

"OK. Keep searching." Brienne hunted for Tyrion again and found him ten minutes later. "Have you heard?"

"No. What?"

"Jaime's missing." Tyrion cursed.

"I knew it. He acted like he was fine. His love for Cersei overpowered him. We need to find him. Now. I'm scared for what he's going to do."

Half an hour later and Brienne and a group of six Unsullied found him. He was standing on the edge of a wall, looking into the sea below. Her eyes widened, knowing fully what he intended to do. She wanted to get him to safety quickly but she had to take this slowly though, she knew that. She signalled silently for the soldiers to stay where they were and approached the man cautiously.

"Jaime," she said hesitantly. He knew who it was by the sound of her voice and didn't turn round.

"Fuck off Brienne. Seriously." He was crying but perfectly sincere in what he was saying. He was holding his sword but had already dropped his golden hand into the water. His toes were over the edge.

"You really think jumping will solve anything?"

"You don't understand." Brienne signalled and four of the men stepped up beside her. The other two went to inform Tyrion.

"Then explain to me, Jaime. Tell me. Help me understand."

"No. I can't. Please Brienne. Leave me alone. Let me do this."

"That's not an option Jaime. Come back from the edge. Please." Jaime shook his head. This was the worst she had seen him. Worse than when he lost his hand. "What will Tyrion think?"

"Tell him I'm sorry, that I had no choice."

"You do have a choice Jaime. Make the right one."

"The right one is to jump."

"Why?"

"I can't explain. Please Brienne. Go. I don't want you to see this."

"I'm not leaving."

"Please," he sobbed. Brienne was joined by someone else. Tyrion.

"What's he doing?" He asked Brienne in alarm.

"He wants to jump."

"Shit!" Tyrion said. He knew Jaime would do something rash. He knew how to stop him. He knew Jaime's weakness. The people he cared about. He eyed his brother. "Jaime will you listen to me for a minute? Will you turn around and hear me? And if you still want to jump, fine. But just hear me out."

"What are you doing?" Brienne hissed.

"Shut up," Tyrion replied. Jaime nodded and turned to face his brother and his friend, holding the sword out so no-one would come near him. His hand shook, his cheeks wet and his eyes red.

"Jaime, I know why you want to do this. Cersei was your life. She was all you've known."

"Yeah," Jaime sobbed.

"But you can live without her."

"No, I can’t.”

"You can and you will. You have friends. Good friends. You can live in a world without Cersei. You're married. I've seen you getting closer to Dany. Surely you care about her? And Brienne? If you go, brother, I'll be the only Lannister left. I'll have lost my whole family. And, this is rare, but I actually like you. For my sake at least, for the queen and for Brienne, please, please step off the wall. Plus, Cersei wouldn't want you to do this."

"She wouldn't care. You saw how she dropped me in it there. I can't face them. I'm untrustworthy enough already."

"The people can be dealt with. They wouldn't listen to Cersei anyway. Jaime, think of Dany, Brienne and me. I'd be broken if you jumped. It's your choice now brother." Tyrion’s heart raced as he watched his brother fall to pieces. Tyrion took a couple of steps forward. Jaime raised the sword again. Tyrion put his hands up and stepped back.

"Take it easy, Jaime. We can help you. You aren't alone."

The tension was palpable for a few minutes. Then Jaime broke. The sword dropped from his hand and the soldiers moved hastily, taking hold of him and dragging him away from the wall.

"Careful with him," Tyrion ordered the men, worry and sorrow evident in his voice. Jaime fought in thier holds, yelling to let him go. Tyrion winced and Brienne kept her eyes to the ground, both wishing they didn't have to hear him like this. The guards laid him on the floor and kept him pinned down. He struggled for a while but knowing he wasn't getting released, he stilled. Once he was slightly calmer, the soldiers let go of him and Tyrion and Brienne made their way to him, holding and supporting him.

"It's OK," Tyrion said. Jaime buried his face in Brienne's chest, who wasn't wearing her armour for once. The three sat there for a long time until Jaime was completely drained. Tyrion prised himself off his brother who clung to the dwarf with his good hand and spoke to the guards.

"I want him in a cell tonight for his own safety. Send for a maester to tend to him and feed him. Have eyes on him at all times. I'll come and see him in the morning and inform the queen tonight. Let Brienne help him over there. She can stay with him if he wants her." The Unsullied nodded and one relayed the plan to Brienne who agreed. Two of the men along with the female knight, picked Jaime up off the ground and more or less carried him to the cells. They placed him in one.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Brienne asked him. Jaime nodded. She sat on the straw. Jaime leaned his head on her chest. The door remained open but there were two guards at the entrance.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Shh, try and sleep." She soothed him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

__

"Tyrion," Daenerys said as she found him in the throne room. "Where is my husband? I can't find him."

"I'd take a seat Your Grace." Her eyes flared in alarm. Her heart pounded with worry. Jaime. Something was wrong. 

"Is he alright?"

"Just... just sit." She sat on the steps to the throne and he sat opposite. "What has Jaime told you of his relationship with Cersei?"

"He's said that she's influenced most if not all the decisions he's made and that they both always believed they belonged together."

"Yeah, more or less. Jaime, had he left Cersei, would have the potential to be a very powerful person. But he's always been blind when it came to her. She used and controlled him. He doesn't know anything else."

"Why are you telling me this?" He paused before speaking.

"Jaime's currently sitting with Brienne in a cell."

"What?" Daenerys asked, shocked. "Why?"

"He was going to kill himself. He was standing on a wall and going to throw himself into the sea." Daenerys felt tears spring up.

"Why?" She said, her breathing shaky.

"For precisely the reasons above. That his life was Cersei and it's all he knows. He's never lived without her. I know my brother and I know when he's serious and when he's not. He was definitely planning on doing that."

"Oh. Can I go and see him?"

"Yes. He's in the cells with Brienne and a couple of the guards. Just be sensitive around him." The queen and her Hand made thier way to the cells. They found the one Jaime was in. He was now sitting apart from Brienne. He was sitting against the back wall, his knees brought up to his chin. Once Brienne saw the queen approaching she stood up and bowed as did the guards at the door.

"Brienne, would you give us a few minutes?" Tyrion said. The female knight nodded and ducked out the cell. "How are you now, brother?"

"Fine."

"Clearly not. I want the truth." Jaime ignored him and turned his gaze to his wife.

"I'm sorry about all this." Tyrion looked between the two.

"I'll... leave you to it. You two," he said motioning to the guards. "With me." Daenerys and Jaime were left alone. Jaime stood.

"What happened?" She asked, taking his good hand in hers.

"I don't exactly remember. Madness just came over me."

"And your hand." Jaime flinched when she touched the stump. "We must have a new one made."

"If you insist. Not gold, please. Something which doesn't stand out as much."

"Come on, lets get you out of here." Jaime offered her his arm and they met Tyrion and Brienne. "We're going back to our chambers."

"If you will be alright," Tyrion directed at Jaime. He got a glare from his older brother. "Alright. Just looking out for you." He signalled two Unsullied to ghost them. He wanted safety precautions in case Jaime tried something else.

They made it back to thier chambers.

"Do you need anything?" Daenerys asked.

"A cup of wine wouldn't go amiss." She poured two and handed one to him which he downed in one. The queen sat next to him.

"You've got me now Jaime. I like you. I care about you. Aside from Tyrion, I can be your new family."

"Thank you," he whispered back. He looked into her eyes. And then thier lips met.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m back! Sorry, life got in the way.

Daenerys had assembled her small council.

"How is my brother now?" Tyrion asked.

"He's OK now."

"Good. You need to make sure the people keep him on side. They might not listen to Cersei's dying words but we can never be too sure, especially with his past reputation."

"I will. Tyrion, what do we do if he tries that again?"

"For the near future I will have eyes on him. But he should be OK. It will take him a bit of time getting used to life without Cersei but you definitely help." She nodded. Tyrion sighed and sat down. He ran his hands down his face. 

"Are you OK?" The queen asked her Hand.

"I could have lost my brother today. The only family I have left. The only person who made me feel like a Lannister in the first place." Daenerys sat down opposite him and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I felt absolutely nothing when Cersei died, nothing. But Jaime standing on that wall in tears and shaking, that is something I never want to see again. And I'll make sure I never have to. For the moment he does not go anywhere without an escort in some shape or form."

"I'll make sure that's put in place," Daenerys reassured him.

"If Brienne and I hadn't gotten there when we did, he would have jumped. That's scary to even think about."

"Don't think about it. He's here now. We're here now. We'll help him, OK?" Tyrion nodded. It was then that Tyrion remembered they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Did you hear all that?" The Hand asked. They all nodded. "Nobody mentions it, especially not around Jaime."

"Yes Lord Hand," came the unanimous reply.

"Grey Worm, set up a guard rotation on Jaime. Not so they're right behind him, but that he's in sight of two of your men when he's walking around or alone." The commander of the Unsullied nodded. Jorah Mormont was next to speak.

"Lord Tyrion, I have an apology to make. I fear I have misjudged your brother. He deserves more credit." Taken aback was Tyrion.

"Thank you Ser Jorah. I'll make sure he knows." Jorah nodded.

 

Brienne found Jaime in his chambers.

"How are you doing today?" She asked.

"I don't want pity. I don't want sympathy."

"Oh trust me Jaime I know," Brienne replied. "Do you want to hit it out? On me or a tree?"

"Yeah, sure. Need some distraction."

"Yeah I can see. Come on. Grab your sword and let's go." They left his chambers and Jaime collected his sword, noticing a black clad Unsullied soldier following far in the distance. They made thier way out to the courtyard. There were a few soldiers dotted about, practicing. Jaime felt eyes on him but kept his head down, focusing on the friend he was here with. He took up his stance and Brienne did the same opposite him.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Go for it," Jaime replied. They fought hard, fiercely, ferociously. By the time they'd made it to the end of the first bout that ended with Jaime on the ground with Oathkeeper at his throat, they'd gathered a bit of a crowd, including his wife and brother, standing at the back.

"Do you want to impress her?" Brienne had crouched down beside him and asked.

"What?"

"She's your wife. She's heard the stories. 'Jaime Lannister, the greatest swordsman'. Show her. I'll go easy."

"OK." Brienne stood up.

"Right!" She shouted. "Up. We're going again!" Jaime stood, glancing over at Dany. She smiled and that in itself gave him a boost of confidence. They went at each other again, Jaime easily telling that Brienne was holding herself back. She goaded him, telling him to keep going, to try harder. He fought with everything he had, occasionally looking over at his queen and wife. Eventually, it ended up with Jaime standing over Brienne. He helped her up. Daenerys walked over to them.

"You still have some of it. But it was obvious what Brienne was doing."

"You don't think anything less of me?" Jaime asked worriedly.

"About what?"

"The fact that I'm not as good a swordsman as I used to be?"

"Of course not Jaime. I love you for you. I don't want you to ever change." Jaime stopped walking and stared at her.

"Sorry, say that again?"

"I don't want you to-" Jaime cut her off.

"Not that part. The bit before." Daenerys smiled.

"I love you Jaime. I've only realised it recently." Jaime couldn't stop staring. "Jaime! Say something!"

"I erm, I think - I think I love you too." He pulled his wife into a tight embrace and kissed her with a ferocity he'd never used before, not even with Cersei. "I'll be OK. I've got you now. I'll be OK."

"Yes Jaime you will. We both will."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Jaime and Daenerys sat together over breakfast the next morning. Jaime thought she looked absolutely beautiful. 

"I'm holding council today with the people," Daenerys started. "I want you to be there."

"Of course."

"Now that I am confirmed Queen I want you to take your role as King. I want you to be by my side all the time now. I need you there Jaime."

"Of course I'll be there. Whatever you need my queen. And my adoring, loving wife." Daenerys snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Always one for a show."

"That's never changed."

 

Later that day, Daenerys gathered a large proportion of the citizens of King's Landing in the throne room. Jaime stood by her side, unsure of what to do, unsure if Cersei's dying words had had any effect on them.

"Welcome, the good people of this city. I am your new queen Daenerys Targaryen and beside me is the King, my husband, Jaime Lannister." Jaime sighed and met eyes with his wife who gave him a small nod of encouragement. There were murmurs and whispers of Kingslayer and oathbreaker until Barristan called them to attention and the room was silent again. "Now, when Cersei Lannister was put to death, her final words were that Jaime was a traitor plotting to bring us down from the inside. I want to get it out there loudly and clearly that he is not. He is sworn to the new Targaryen dynasty, he is here as my King and my husband and i would like you, the people, to spread the word. Jaime Lannister is to be trusted and loved as a king. I know your past history with the Lannisters, but that is over now. Jaime and Tyrion are loyal and you would do well to remember that. And a warning. If any of my soldiers or patrols hear any whispers of 'Kingslayer' or 'oathbreaker' or 'man without honour', the culprits will be dealt with severely. That is all I will say on the matter. Now, do any of my subject have any grievances they wish to air?" Citizens of King's Landing came forward with complaints of disputes and unpaid money and arguments. Jaime sat beside his queen, offering his opinion and often taking a lead in most of the cases as Daenerys was still getting used to the Westerosi way of dealing with things.

Daenerys, through looking at the exchanges between her husband and the people saw that Jaime was relaxing more and more into the role and seemed to be taking a genuine interest in what was happening. He and Tyrion bantered as they worked together to sort things out for various people.

She also concentrated on seeing the people's reactions and mannerisms towards Jaime. She saw that almost immediately, people were beginning to trust him. They weren't forcing or faking smiles so as not to get in trouble with the new queen, but they genuinely wanted his help.

Maybe now the bad seeds of house Lannister, Cersei, Joffrey and Tywin has been removed, house Lannister would become and a great and revered house once more under Jaime's leadership and Tyrion's wisdom, thought Daenerys. Speaking of the future of House Lannister, that was something she had to talk to her husband about.

She and Jaime listened to the rest of the issues raised by the people and the throne room cleared out aside from her, her husband, her Hand, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan.

"Well, there's my first taste of kingship," Jaime commented and Tyrion replied.

"Yes brother, and, from what I've witnessed, you'll be a better king than Joffrey ever was. Or Robert for that matter." Jaime's face flickers slightly when Joffrey was mentioned.

"I spent over twenty years guarding kings before becoming one myself. Feels like a full circle. It's crazy."

"That it is."

"Jaime?" Daenerys said and the Lannister turned to face his wife. "Could we retire early? I don't particularly want to eat with everyone tonight."

"Of course." Jaime stood up, saying goodnight to Tyrion and the knights of Daenerys' Kingsguard. Dany took his arm and they walked away.

They lay in bed later on.

"You know," Jaime said. "It's strange. I thought I couldn't live without Cersei. But I've got you... and somehow I feel calmer, better."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with Cersei, we always had to be careful in case we were caught and even when it was just the two of us everything had to be done her way, I didn't have a say, if I disagreed with her, I would be 'punished' by her. That basically meant her ignoring me or hurting me. But with you, it feels so much better. Thank you Dany, for making me happy."

"I've done nothing Jaime. You gave me belief again. After Drogo and Hizdahr and Daario."

"Well then I suppose we make each other better. You of all people..."

"Yeah I think the same." Jaime smiled and gathered his wife in his arms, stroking her hair and soothing her. He was happy. It was one of the only times in his life where he’d been properly happy. And he liked it. 


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is just a short epilogue to the story. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Becca x

Daenerys Targaryen ruled Westeros for many more years. Her husband by her side until the day he died of old age. Tyrion and Brienne and she mourned until one by one they were gone as well. The Lannister/Targaryen dynasty continued with Jaime and Daenerys' three sons and two daughters. Thier eldest daughter, Joanna, ruled after her mother. Her younger sister Rhaella was next in line to claim the throne and thier sons after them. Westeros was finally at peace. Every house got on with the other. There was no more war, no more bloodshed. And that... that was Jaime and Daenerys' legacy. A peaceful world.


End file.
